Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a simulation method, a simulation apparatus, and a simulation program capable of simulating a heat conduction phenomenon of a simulation target.
Description of Related Art
A simulation method based on a molecular dynamics method (MD method) is known as a method for researching phenomena of materials science in general by using computers on the basis of classical mechanics, quantum mechanics, or the like. A renormalization group molecular dynamics method (RMD method) which is a technique developed from the MD method in order to handle a macro scale system has been proposed. With respect to a heat conduction phenomenon of a simulation target, in the MD method or the RMD method, normally, only heat conduction based on lattice vibration (phonons) can be handled. For this reason, if a heat conduction phenomenon of metal in which free electrons greatly contribute to the heat conduction phenomenon is simulated using the MD method or the RMD method, in many cases, results far from an actual phenomenon may be obtained.
In the related art, a simulation method capable of correctly handling a heat conduction phenomenon using the MD method or the RMD method has been proposed. In such a simulation method, temperature parameters are given to particles. By solving a heat conduction equation based on a temperature of each particle at a certain time point, a temperature of each particle at the next time point is calculated. By solving the heat conduction equation, it is possible to perform a simulation in which specific heat and a thermal conductivity of an actual simulation target are considered.